The UOML standard includes a series of docbase management system instructions defined according to a format of “action+object” in Extensible Markup Language (XML), which has been explained in detail in a Chinese patent application with Application No. CN 200510131641.1. Since XML works across different platforms and with different languages, the UOML standard can enable the docbase management system instructions to be exchanged across the different platforms in the different languages. However, in practical applications, operations on a docbase are usually controlled by using programs written in programming languages, hence the programs need to parse and process UOML XML texts. If every application developer designs his/her own way of parsing and processing UOML XML texts in his/her programs, the workload of coding will increase significantly and the efficiency of coding will drop sharply.